Sleeping Star
by faya27
Summary: The day at her birth, Starfire was cursed by her evil Aunt Venus, to drink posionous orange juice on her 16th bday and die! Luckily,her other aunt cures her by having her receive true love's first kiss. RobStar and little BBRae. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Star**

Storyline: When Starfire was born, her evil Aunt Venus put a curse on her! If Starfire drinks orange juice on her 16th b-day, she'll die! Luckily, for Starfire, her other aunt Avril, (who's good and kind) puts a cure to the curse. Starfire must receive true love's first kiss to break the curse.  
This story is based on Sleeping Beauty and I will write the chapters soon.

Ch.1   
Long ago, on a planet of Tameran, the whole kingdom is celebrating a party. A princess was born to King Luther and his lovely wife, Queen May. They named her, Starfire, because her hair is red like fire and she shines like a shining star. All the Lords and Ladies of Tameran came to the castle to visit the beautiful princess. They all adore her for she was very cute.

Later, Queen May was in her bedroom playing with Starfire. "I love your daughter, May! She's adorable!" said her younger sister, Avril. May had long red hair; emerald eyes and wears a purple dress. Avril has red hair, too but with blonde streaks on, has emerald eyes and wears a purple t-shirt with black, shorts on. "Thank you, Avril. I'm so pleased to have her! Luther says she looks like me," May respond. Luther came in with his friend, Galfore. Luther had orange hair, along with a mustache, violet eyes, and wears a blue Tamarian suit. "Is this your daughter?" Galfore asked, looking down at Starfire. "Yes, Galfore, that is our little Starfire," Luther answered. "I shall give her this gift," Galfore said, as he gives Starfire a doll. Baby Starfire smiled at Galfore and cooed as she played with the doll. "Now my turn," said Avril. She lifted her magic wand (she's a Tamarian fairy) to bestow a gift to Starfire. However, before she could, a wind came bursting in the windows and appear a black magical flash. And in a flash appeared...  
"GASP VENUS?" May gasped. Venus had big curly red hair with black streaks on. Along with cold, violet eyes, and wears a black dress and carries a black wand. "Surprised to see me little sister?" Venus asked, smiling evilly. "What's SHE doing in here!" Avril demanded, as she glared at Venus. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh, Avril! I'm only here to see the baby," Venus said. "No!" Luther said, harshly. "No?" Venus said, blankly. "Because of how you tried to take over Tameran and because you once tricked my eldest daughter, Blackfire into doing a horrible spell that she didn't realize she did!" Luther barked. "Yeah, Venus! I don't see an invitation!" Avril chimed in. 'How dare those two yelled at me! Hmmm.maybe I should do some revenge!' Venus thought evilly. "Aw, that's too bad!" I was about to give Starfire a gift!" Venus said, as she lifted her wand and aimed black magic at Starfire before her parents, Avril, and Galfore could do something. "On her 16th birthday, she will drink a poisonous orange juice and die!" Venus chanted. "NOOO! MY BABY! NOOOOOO!" May cried as she held and comforted the wailing Starfire. "VENUS, YOU WITCH! MONSTER! Luther screamed at her. Galfore grabbed her hand and thrust her to the ground while Venus tried to fight him with magic. Finally, Avril chanted a spell, which made Venus, disappears. "Don't worry, Luther and May. Avril has some way of how to save your daughter," Galfore said. "You think she can do it?" Luther asked Galfore. "But, Galfore, I only know ONE way to save Starfire. And besides, I'm new to healing spells," Avril said, worryingly. "Just do your best, sister," May said. "All right," said Avril. She aimed her wand at Starfire and chanted a spell.  
"Dearest Starfire, you WON'T die once you drink orange juice. Instead, you will fall into a deep sleep and with true love's first kiss, the curse shall break."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

King Luther and Queen May had to burn out ALL the orange juice so; their child will be safe. However, they also, wish they know how to protect baby Starfire from evil Aunt Venus. "Relax, Luther. Your daughter will be safe. And Besides, we haven't heard of what happened to Venus since, she went away that day," Galfore said, trying to cheer Luther up. "Yes, but Venus might be back to hurt my little bungorph and I don't think she will receive a true love's firs kiss, either!" Luther complained. "WHAT? What do you mean my cure won't work?" Avril asked, in shock. "Seems like **all** the Tamarian boys are already betrothed to other girls," Luther explained. "Honey, why don't we lay the marriage off for awhile? Our daughter is just born and I don't wish to give her away to her groom yet," May say, trying to cheer him up, also. "Yeah, and it has to be someone who _loves_ her and who Starfire _loves him back._  
"Yes, and in order to protect Starfire from Venus...we have to take Starfire away," Galfore suggested. "Away? "Where would you and Avril take her?" May said, shocked. "It has to be a planet, where Venus will never find us," Avril respond. "You could take her to the planet, Earth," Luther said. "Earth?" Avril asked. "Why not? It's closer to Tameran. And besides, Earth is one of the greatest planets of outer space," Luther explained. "I hope she will find true love there," said Avril. "I believe she will," Galfore replied. "Well, you two and Starfire better pack and get going. Good luck and take care of her," May said.

Meanwhile, Venus is somewhere on Earth in Jump City, California, working with her friend, Slade. "Thank you very much for letting me stay in this hideout of yours," Venus said. "It was nothing, my dear. After all, I do need someone to help me defeat Batman and take over Jump City," Slade replied. "And what about that little 1-year-old boy who lives with Batman? And my killing plan for my infant niece?" Venus demanded. "Patience, Venus. We'll do your murder plan, soon. And besides, the 1-year-old living with Batman is too young to fight," Slade answered. "I have a feeling he will become a fighter like Batman," Venus said, worrying. "And we'll destroy him, too," Slade said, then.  
Then, they did a scary, evil laugh.

(Yeah, I know this chapter is boring, but don't worry, ch. 3 will be a lot of interesting.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
Galfore and Avril, who are carrying sleeping Starfire, cradled up in her arms, had landed on Earth. They are on the streets of Jump City, California. "I hope we can find a place to stay, quickly. The day is getting darker," Avril said, as she looked around the city to find any hotels. "I'm sure we'll find one soon, hopefully," Galfore responded. He was searching for hotels, too.   
"Is there anything I can help you, two?" a voice asked them. Both Galfore and Avril turned around to see a man dressed up in a black-bat suit. His black mask has pointy ears and wears a black cape. "We are new here and are looking for a place to stay," Avril answered. "Who are you?" Galfore asked the man. "I am Batman," the man answered. "And you?" "I'm Galfore, this is Avril and the little baby in her arms is our little Starfire," Galfore introduced. "Are there any hotels available?" Avril asked Batman. "It's almost midnight so, they're close now, but you can stay at my place," Batman answered. "Thank you very much, Bataman, sir!" Avril said, her face beaming with joy. Batman took them to his mansion and gave them rooms for them to sleep. Galfore and Avril both slept, happily, that Starfire is safe with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Sixteen years later (Starfire is still 15 because her b-day is a couple days away).

At the Batman's Mansion was a young teenage-girl reading her book outside of the house. She had long red hair, emerald eyes, wears a purple tank top, which matches her skirt and boots. She also, has light orange skin. That's Starfire. The baby who had been taken to Earth to be safe from her evil fairy-aunt. As she was reading, someone's hands with green gloves on had sneaked behind Starfire and put covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a voice said. "Um, Robin?" Starfire said. "Darn! How did you know?" the boy asked. "I can tell by your voice," Starfire answered. Robin is an Earthling boy with black jet, spiky hair, wears an eye mask, a green t-shirt matching his pants, a red vest with three yellow buttons and a badge that says 'R'. He also, wears metal shoes, a yellow belt and an eye mask.  
"Robin! Starfire! Lunch!" Avril called from the window. Robin and Starfire both went inside the mansion to eat lunch. "Hey, Star? What do you want for your birthday?" Robin asked during lunch. "Oh, anything! It does not matter, " said Starfire. Avril's eyes went wide when she heard the word, 'birthday'. 'I can't believe that's the day Starfire will die _all_ because of my stupid sister's dumb curse!' She thought. Galfore noticed Avril's worried face and put his hand over her shoulder to comfort her. "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. "What if my cure for Starfire won't work?" Avril whispered back. "It will. Just don't fret," Galfore responded whisperely. After lunch, Starfire and Robin decided to go to the park with their other friends, Cyborg, BB, and Raven.

"What is taking them so long?" Raven asked the half-man, half-robot and the green boy impatiently. She had blue hair, matching her cloak, (with a hood) and her shoes. She wears a black and yellow belt and a black gymastics-look shirt.  
"Relax, Rae. They'll be here soon," Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire came, finally. "What took you so long?" BB asked. "Star and I had to eat lunch before going out," Robin explained. The five friends went into the park to play football. They were having fun until...  
"Yuck! I hate orange juice!" said BB. "Anybody want some?" he asked his other friends. "Not me, I'm full from meat," said CY. "I'm full from herbal tea," said Rae. "I'm not thirsty, but thanks," Robin respond politely. When BB asked Starfire if she wants it, her eyes turned green in shock and yelled, "NO! "  
The others stared at her in confusion. "No thank you," Star said again, politely this time. "Okay, Star! You don't have to yell! I'm going to throw it in the trash, anyway," BB said as he gets up to find a garbage can. 'I wonder what's wrong with Star?' Robin asked himself. 'Why does she freak out every time someone offers orange juice, she freaks out?' Little did Robin know, that someone's watching him and Starfire on the computer screen. "Well, Venus," said Slade. "Ahem!" a voice said. Slade turned around to see Blackfire sitting with Venus. "And Blackfire. Seems like the time has come," Slade finished. "Good, finally, to kill Starfire," Venus said as she smiled evilly. "Yeah, after how she threw me in jail for stealing a necklace!" Blackfire said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5  
When Robin and Starfire got home; Robin still ponders why Starfire is scared to drink orange juice. He knows it's just a minor thing, but something tells him that it is a big deal. "Starfire?" he asked her. "Yes, Robin?" Starfire answered. "May I ask you a question?" Robin said. "Yes, Robin! Anything! " Starfire said, happily. "Okay, why did you get scared of drinking orange juice?" Starfire eyes went wide when she heard the question. "Galfore and my Aunt Avril told me that orange juice is very poisonous for Tamerians. Especially, Tamerian girls," Starfire answered. "What's so poisonous about orange juice?" Robin asked, confused. "That is what I asked Galfore and my Aunt Avril about, but they would not answer. They would just stay silent and/or turn away from me," She finished. "Well, I know orange juice might be poisonous on you home planet, but on _our_ planet, orange juice is harmless, so it should be okay for you to drink," Robin said, smiling. "No, Robin. I am told not to drink _any _kind of orange juice. Whether it is from Tameran or Earth," Starfire said, frowning ().  
"Well, what other juice, are you allowed to drink?" Robin asked. "I may drink apple juice. And pineapple. Also, Peach, Banana, Strawberry Kiwi, and Zorka Berry," Starfire said, smiling. "That's a relief," Robin, smiled, too.

Starfire was walking in the hallway toward her room, when she stopped because she heard Avril crying. ''Why is Aunt Avril crying?" Starfire asked herself, as she tries to listen what her guardians are saying. "FEW MORE DAYS AND MY NIECE IS GOING TO DIE!" Avril sobbed, loudly. "I know, Avril. If only Venus didn't cursed Starfire to drink poisonous orange juice on her 16th b-day, then, we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Galfore said, trying to comfort her. "I know I put a cure to her, but what if doesn't work? WHAT IF NO BOY WOULD WISH TO KISS HER?" Avril walied. Starfire gasped. She ran to her room and buried her face in her pillow. "Now, I know why!" Starfire sobbed.

The next day, Starfire couldn't eat her food, nor talk to her friends, nor hang out with them as she usually does. Robin noticed her saddened face. At the carnival with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy (who are trying to win Raven a prize) Robin sat on the bench with Starfire, asking her, "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, Robin," Starfire said, faking a smile. "Are you sure? You look sad to me," Robin said, concerned. "Robin, I'm fine really. I think," Starfire replied. Robin still, stared at her. Star fire knew that she's a horrible liar so she gave up hiding it. "(Sighs) Not everything's wonderful. I found out why my Guardians don't wish for me to drink orange juice. The reason it's poisonous for me is..." She stopped, didn't want to worry Robin. "Go on," Robin encouraged her. Starfire truly, didn't want to worry Robin so, she took a deep breath and said, "I am cursed."  
Robin's eyes went wide open in shock. "CURSED? BY WHOM?" He asked, so shocked he couldn't breathe. Starfire hesitated and then said, "My other Aunt, named, Venus."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Why did Venus curse you?" Robin asked, in a big state of shock. How could anyone curse this precious, sweet girl? "I do not know! All I heard from Galfore and Aunt Avril is that Aunt Venus cursed me to drink orange juice on my 16th b-day!" Starfire explained. "Is there a cure for the curse?" Robin asked, hopefully. "Well, I can _still_ keep myself from drinking orange juice," Starfire said, simply. "And in case, it happens?" Robin asked, sadly. Starfire hesitated. "I recall my Aunt Avril saying that I have to receive a ki-" She was interrupted by Cyborg and Beast Boy who wanted Robin to go on a roller coaster ride with them. "Guys, I'm talking to Starfire!" Robin said, with irritation. "Oops! My bad!" said Cyborg, as he put his hand to his mouth. "Guess I'll come with you, two," said Raven. They three left. "As you were saying?" Robin asked Starfire. "My Aunt Avril says that I have to receive a kiss," Starfire finished. "Okay, that's easy!" said Robin, thinking he has nothing to worry about now. "No, Robin, it cannot be anyone, I think. She says it has to be a boy," said Starfire. 'WHAT? A GUY? I hope it will be me and **_not_** some other Earthling or Tamerian prince jerk. I'd be willing to do anything to save Starfire's life.' Robin thought, jealously. "Robin?" "Yeah?" "Please do not tell this to any of our friends. I do not wish them to worry about me," said Starfire. "Okay, but I'll make sure neither Beast Boy or anyone else offers you orange juice," Robin promised. "What if they question why?" Starfire asked, worried. "I'll just tell them that you're allergic to orange juice," Robin said, smiling. Starfire smiled, too. It's great to have someone help you out with your problem, whether big or small.

When Robin got home, he still wondered what to get Starfire for her birthday. "I wonder what Starfire likes," Robin said to himself. "Wait! What's that necklace Blackfire "gave" to Starfire one time? Oh yeah! The Centari Moon Diamond necklace! That's it!" Robin said to himself, happily. He quickly went outside of the Tower to the garage, got on his R-cycle and drove to the jewelry store. He bought the necklace with a lot of money (**A/N: Um, I'm not good at math, so, I don't know much of how the stock market works.)** and went straight home. When Robin raced to his bedroom, he carefully took out the necklace. It was so beautiful Starfire would love it! Of course, he can't tell it to Raven, nor BB and Cy or else they'll go, "Robin and Starfire! Sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and make kissy noises, which irritate him a lot. "I hope her b-day will go smoothly tomorrow!" Robin thought.

Meanwhile, back at Slade's lair, they were getting ready for their evil plan. "So, all we have to do is get Starfire to try some orange juice?" Blackfire asked Slade and Venus, confused. "Yes, we heard Starfire and her gothic friend, Raven of hers, are going to the park tomorrow morning," said Venus. "And when they do, you will disguise yourself as a saleswoman who's trying to sell peach juice, and other earthling sweets for charity. When you see Starfire, you give her orange juice but **tell** her that it's peach juice, just one sip and she's dead!" Slade finished. "Yes, Aha! That little brat will be gone forever! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Venus said, happily with an evil smile.

"What if her friends come and try to hurt us for killing her?" Blackfire asked, suddenly. "Oh, we'll kill them by physically beating them up, and using my deadly weapons to use against them until their blood drains out of their bodies," Slade said, really, really, wicked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

The next day, it was…Starfire's 16th birthday. DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Starfire woke up in her bed and stretched out as she yawned. The day was beautiful and sunny. Starfire got dressed in her usual clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Avril has not awakened yet, but Galfore, Batman, and Robin had and are now sitting down at the table, eating breakfast. Starfire said good morning to them and they said good morning to her back. As everybody was eating eggs and ham, Robin started thinking how happy Starfire would be once she opens up the present at her birthday party later on tonight at the Titans Tower. Hopefully, Starfire would be sooooooo happy that she would hug Robin and maybe kiss him! That is, **if** Starfire feels about him the same way as Robin feels about her.

At the Titans Tower, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were decorating the Tower to throw a **surprise** b-day for Starfire. (They told Raven to take Starfire to the park so; she won't get any suspicions about it.) Robin baked the cake. It was a strawberry cake with yellow frosting on it, a green swiggly line around the top of the cake. Inside, the circle of it, the green cursive letters that say, "Happy Birthday Starfire". Cyborg set the table by covering the table with a blue, sparkely, tablecloth and placing the silverware where they should be. Robin made the banner that says "Happy Birthday Starfire", on it. "Why is there a heart doting the 'i' in Starfire's name?" Beast Boy asked. Robin turned red. 'Stupid hormones' he thought to himself. "Awwwww! Does Robbie-poo have a wittle crush on Starfire?" Cyborg teased, which caused Beast Boy to laugh. "Um, well," Robin, said getting redder. "OOOOOOOOO! ROBIN AND STARFIRE SITTING IN THE TREE-EE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN, COMES A BABY IN A BABYCARRIAGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg and BB laughed. "SHUT UP, BEFORE I HURT YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS REALLY BADLY!" Robin yelled, angrily. "Awww! Is Wobin embarrassed of his wittle girlfriend?" Cyborg teased again, over Beast Boy's loud laughing. Robin gave them a real loud, scary growl, which made Cy and BB cower in fear. "Look! Let's just finish this, before the girls come home okay?" Robin commanded. "Gotcha chief!" said Cyborg, quickly, before he does something else to make Robin scare him, again.

Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire are at the park, talking to each other, and watching some kids-league baseball game. "Great!" Raven moaned. "What is wrong, friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "How stupid of me. I forgot to bring drinks for us," Raven said, emotionlessly. "Peach juice! Pineapple juice! Please try them out!" an older teenage-girl with long black covered by a brown hat and sunglasses called. (Gee, I wonder who that is!) "Raven! There's someone who's selling drinks! Maybe we can buy them!" Starfire said, smiling. "Okay. Good thing I brought cash," Raven replied. They walked over to the juice stand where the mysterious teenage-girl who looked about 18 stood trying to sell peach and pineapple juice. She secretly smiled, when she saw Starfire. "Hello, would you like to buy a drink?" The girl asked. "I wish to try out the one of the juices you are selling," Starfire answered. "What she said," said Raven, emotionlessly, as always. The girl asked the Titan girls which juice they would like and Raven wanted pineapple while Starfire chose peach. Little did Starfire know, the peach juice is actually a** poisonous orange juice!** Rae and Star thanked the girl and walked away. Raven took a sip of pineapple juice and liked it. Starfire took a sip of her so-called peach juice. As the liquid entered her mouth and slid down her throat, Starfire's eyes went wide and fell as she dropped the cup. Raven didn't notice until she turned around to see Starfire lying on the ground! "STARFIRE!" Raven gasped. She bent down to wake up the alien girl but no use.

"Slade! Aunt Venus! This Blackfire! I killed Starbrat!" Blackfire said, secretly in her walkie-talkie. She was the mysterious saleslady! "Excellent!" Slade answered. "At last! We killed my bratty niece!" Aunt Venus shouted, filled with victory. Then, they laugh. Only Blackire joined in.

"Beast boy!" Raven yelled in her T-communicator with tears in her eyes. She blew up her cup, but didn't care. "Raven, what's wrong?" BB asked, worried. "It's Starfire! Something is terribly wrong with her! You got to come at the park, quick!" Raven said, crying. "Don't worry, Rae! I'll be there in a jiffy!" Beast Boy responded.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked BB. "Rae said something's wrong with Starfire!" Beast Boy explained. "WHAT?" Robin exclaimed in shock and worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8  
Robin's heart sank. As he and the other boys raced to the park to get the girls, he hoped that she and Raven are fine. Apparently, Star isn't. Just Raven crying and a poisoned Starfire. "STARFIRE!" Robin cried. "What happened!" Cyborg asked, in a state of shock. "I-I don't know! Star and I bought some juice from the stand! I got pineapple and she got peach! The next thing, I knew, she's on the ground, dead!" Raven cried. Robin felt like someone just ripped his heart into pieces.

Later on, Robin is now in the Emergency room at the Tower(or whatever the room is called that the Titans were in in "Beast Within") holding Starfire's hand, and hoping she will wake up, soon. She didn't. Raven was still crying silently on BB's shoulder. "Don't worry, Raven, Star'll wake up," said BB, who's eyes are full of tears. "Yeah, our little shining star'll be alright, soon," Cyborg replied in a sad voice. His eyes were full of tears, too. "Is there a way we can heal Starfire? Is she going to be okay?" Robin asked, Cyborg, sadly. "Seems like her body's been poisoned by something she drank," said Cyborg looking up the screen that's testing Starfire. Cyborg had the test-plug-thingies (or whatever they're called) to find what made Starfire fall into a deep sleep. "Orange juice," Robin said, in a silently and scary way. "How did you know?" Cyborg asked, surprise. "Starfire told me orange juice is very dangerous for her," Robin answered, in a sad and weak voice. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT?" Raven screeched. "Dude, why didn't you tell!" Beast Boy yelled, angerly. "She told me not to tell. It was meant to be secret," Robin said. "So, that's why you told us not to give her orange juice!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin nodded. Just then, Galfore and Aunt Avril came in and gasped when they saw Starfire in bed. "Starfire! Oh, Starfire! (sobs)" Avril sobbed. Galfore's eyes filled with tears, too and cried silently. More tears fell from Robin's eyes, still holding Star's hand and cried on her hand. Questions began to wonder in Robin's head. Who killed Starfire? What did the person look like? Could she be working for someone? Someone like Slade or...  
"Venus."  
"What?" the three Titans asked Robin.  
"It's Venus! Starfire's aunt!" Robin said, with gritted teeth. "I know it was her!" Avril exclaimed. "You did?" Robin asked, bitterly. "Yes, her Aunt cursed Starfire when she was a baby all because 1.Star's mother and father were heir to the throne of Tameran and not her. 2. When Starfire was born, her parents invited everyone to celebrate her birth. Including and Galfore," Avril explained. "However, Aunt Venus wasn't for she was evil. She became angry, went to the castle, and put a deadly curse on her," Galfore continued. Robin remembered something. "Starfire told me, someone has to kiss her to wake her up, and so, do you know who the person will do it?" Robin asked. Before Avril and Galfore could answer, the whole room went black and black figures came and began fighting against everybody except Starfire. BB got knocked out, and Raven fell down unconsciousness on BB's chest. Cyborg, Avril, and Galfore got knocked out, too. RObin desperately, tried to fight against the black figures but alas; they knocked him out, too. "Bring Robin!" a witchy female voice said. The black figure picked up and carried him to the female voice and the other shadow. "Well, well, well! This is a pleasant surprise! Hahahaha! Abducting Robin the Boy Wonder! Hahaha!" she laughed. "Why are we capturing Robin, again?" the other female voice asked. "So, he won't kiss Star! That's why!" said the masculine voice. The three shadows went out of the window which they came through earlier carrying Robin.

Don't worry! There's still hope for the Teen Titans!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Robin woke up to find himself locked up in chains in the dungeon. "What the heck? Hey! Let me out of here!" he cried out. He tried to free himself but cannot. "Sorry, Robin, but can't do it," said Slade as he, Venus, and Blackfire walked over to Robin. Robin glared at them. "You! What have you done to Starfire!" he yelled, as he tried to get out of the chains and strangle them to death. "Nothing, my dear. We just put her into a deep sleep and there's no way you can save her!" Venus answered, evilly. "None of my pesky sister's guardians nor your weirdo friends can save you or her, either!" Blackfire cackled. "Speak for yourself!" Robin muttered under his breath. "And now, you're helpless, and your precious little alien is dead forever, excuse us and my girls as we go and have our Starfire-is-dead-and-gone-party! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Slade cackled. Venus and Blackfire laughed, too as they walked away. Robin growled angrily and tried to get out of chains again, but no hope.

Meanwhile, Galfore, Avril, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg woke up and gasped to find Robin missing. "No!" Avril gasped. "It can't be!" Galfore cried. "They got Robin!" Raven exclaimed. "What do we do?" Beast Boy asked, in worry. "Simple, go and rescue Robin from Venus, Slade, and Blackfire!" Galfore explained. "How did you know it's them who took Robin?" Cyborg asked. "I recognized their voices before I passed out," Galfore replied. "We can't go! We don't know where they are!" Avril said. "I got a fix on their location," said Cyborg, after typing stuff on the big computer. "What does it say?" Galfore asked Cyborg. "They're on Broadway Ave. on a small haunted house which is about two blocks away from our Tower," Cyborg answered. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beast Boy said. "Wait, Beast Boy, somebody has to stay with Starfire," Avril said. "Okay, Raven and Avril, you stay with Starfire while me, Galfore go. BB, want to come?" Cyborg said. "You bet!" Beast Boy said, bravely, ready to go. "Beast Boy! No!" Raven said, grabbing Beast Boy. "Why?" BB asked Raven. "You'll get hurt really, badly," Raven answered, sadly.

"Don't worry, Rae, BB will be safe with us. Titans! GO!" Cyborg commanded. He, Galfore, and BB raced out of the Tower to rescue Robin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the best day ever!" Blackfire, said as she took a gulp from her bottle of beer. "Yes, a toast for us for getting rid of Starfire and Robin!" Slade and Venus said together.

They were celebrating while, poor Robin is sitting in jail, hoping someone would come and rescue him since Starfire is "dead". "Psst! Yo, Robin!" a male voice whispered. Robin turned around to see Cyborg along with Beast Boy and Galfore in the shadows. "Guys! You came!" Robin said, in a happy whisper voice so, Venus, Blackfire, and Slade won't hear him. "C'mon, Dude! We're busting you out of here!" said Beast Boy as he carefully unlocked Robin's chains with the keys he had secretly, stole from Slade.

Robin tiptoed out of the dungeon room. "Robin, there are two things you must do to help us," Galfore said, grimly. "What's that?" Robin asked. "1.Defeat Slade, Venus, and Blacfire. 2.**You **must kiss Starfire to wake her up," He answered. Robin's eyes went wide. "I-I-M-Me?" he whispered in shock. "Yes, because you, only you, _secretly love_ _her_ and nobody else. "What if Star doesn't like me back? What if the kiss doesn't work? I don't know how Starfire feels about me!" Robin asked, in worry. "It will work. Because secretly, Starfire _loves_ _you back,"_ Galfore answered. "You sure?" Robin asked, hoping he's telling the truth. "Yes." "It's true, dude." "Yeah, Robin. Star has the hots for you," said Cyborg, wiggling his eyebrow and smirking. "Yes!" Robin whispered, blushing.

As they tiptoed to find Blackfire, Slade, and Venus, BB accidentally sneezed.

"Hey, Aunt Venus! Slade! I think someone's trying to help Robin escape!" Blackfire exclaimed. "WHAT? DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SIEZE THEEEEEEEM!" Venus screamed as they raced toward the boys.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried, silently.

"**_Don't _**sneeze!" Robin whispered through his teeth. Too late, Beast Boy sneezed again.When Galfore and the Titan boys saw their enemies facing them, BB screamed. "You _just_ have to sneeze! Didn't you?" Cyborg said angrily to BB.

Uh oh. I got to go, because I have artwork to do! Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"Attack!" Venus cried. Before Slade and Blacfire could, Cy shot his laser boom cannon at the two and Robin jumped on Slade's head and ran to the door. Robin called, "Guys, This way!" "Hang on!" Galfore called as he strucked Venus out, easily.  
(Venus tried to shoot her magic out of her wand at Galfore but didn't work. So Galfore punched her really hard). "Let's get outta here!" Cyborg cried as he, BB, and Galfore ran to the door while Robin followed them. Robin stopped them for a second. "Wait a minute, guys! Didn't you say I had to defeat Slade, Venus, and Blackfire before kissing Starfire?" He asked.  
"Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you Robin! Kissing Starfire to wake her up will also lead Venus down to her death, since she loses her powers which only make her alive," Galfore said.  
"And breaking the curse will make her dead, right?" Cyborg asked, hopefully.  
"Since, Avril was the one who put a cure on Starfire, yes," Galfore answered.  
"And there's nothing you can do about it! HAHAHAHA!" A wicked, femine voice shouted. The men turned around to see an angry Venus, flying. Her purple eyes were glowing red with anger.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed, both in high-pitch voces.  
Venus shot her red starbolt at them, but missed.  
Robin threw his birdarangs at her, while Cy shot his laser boom cannon at her, again. Slade came up along with Blackfire. "Knew I'd find you!" Slade said to Robin. "Robin, Go!" Galfore cried.  
"But Galfore-"  
"NOW! Hurry before it's too late!"  
Robin ran followed by Beast Boy while Cyborg stayed to help Galfore.  
"Slade and Blackfire! Get Robin and that green man!" Venus told them.  
Slade and Blackfire obeyed and ran.  
"Do you think we can make it?" BB asked Robin, while running beside Robin.  
"Yeah, I think so," Robin answered, trying his best to keep on running.   
Blackfire was flying up in the sky and following the two Titan boys as she shoots her purple bolts at them. Luckily for Robin and Beast Boy, they avoided her bolts.  
"Arrrgh!" Blackfire cried in anger.  
Before she could hit one mega purple bolt at them, she was caught by Cyborg's metal rope and he pulled her down, before she can get out. After that, Cyborg pulled up some wires(he found them at Slade's hideout) and tied Blackfire up. Blackfire tried to escape but Cyborg knocked her out. "One down, two to go," Cyborg said, proudly.  
Robin and Beast Boy were getting close to the Titan Tower when suddenly, Slade stopped them. "Hey!" Robin said, angerly.  
"Dude, get outta our way!" BB spat at Slade.  
"Don't think so," Slade chuckled, evily.  
He began to kick Robin, but missed because Robin ducked. Beast Boy turned into a beast and kicked Slade in the head.  
Meanwhile, Galfore was trying his best to beat up Venus. "You know, Galfore, just because I put a curse on my sister's precious child, doesn't mean you have to kill me!" Venus said, angirly. "Yes, well, just because you weren't invited to celebrate her birth, doesn't mean you have to curse her for sixteen years!" Galfore screeched. Venus shot her red bolt at Galfore but Galfore grabbed some broken mirror and bolt bounced off the glass and hit Venus really bad.  
Then, he raced to help the Titan boys.  
Robin finally, struck Slade out and continued racing to the Titan Tower.   
"Man! We could've-"  
"Cyborg, do not fear! Venus is strucked out like Slade and Blackfire are," Galfore replied.  
Little did they know, Venus woke up and gasped when she saw them getting closer to their home. "Too bad, those fools don't know that I have the power to grow plants with thorns to prevent them from reaching Starfire!" Venus said to herself. Then as she waved her wand she chanted, "Onto the Tower, ahoy!"  
At the grounds of the Tower, plants with thorns grew and grew and grew until it blocked the door. Robin, BB, Cyborg, and Galfore gasped when they saw many plants with thorns blocking thier way. Venus laughed evily, when she saw them stop. Luckily, Robin and his friends won't give up. They used thier weapons to knock the plants out of thier way. Robin decided to climb up to the window, so he can get closer to Starfire. BB followed him, while Galfore and Cyborg are just going for the door.  
"No! It cannot be!" Venus shouted with anger. She started shooting her magic at Robin but it hit Beast Boy instead.  
Beast Boy screamed with pain and started to fall.  
"BEAAST BOOOY!'' Raven screamed, looking out the window.  
"Beast Boy! Grab my hand!" Robin called.   
Luckily, BB grabbed Robin's hand.  
"You okay?" Robin asked.  
"I think so," BB replied.  
Raven saw Venus about to throw more dark magic at BB and Robin so, she quickly used her powers to prevent Venus from hurting them. "Guys, we got to come up with some kind of power to weaken Venus! I can't hold much longer!" Raven said with worry.  
Robin and BB thought for a minute.  
"I've got it!" Robin said, happily.  
"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

TO be continued...

Sorry, it's just that I have to go to my aunt's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11  
Raven saw Venus about to throw more dark magic at BB and Robin so; she quickly used her powers to prevent Venus from hurting them. "Guys, we got to come up with some kind of power to weaken Venus! I can't hold much longer!" Raven said with worry.  
Robin and BB thought for a minute.  
"I've got it!" Robin said, happily.  
"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Okay, I'm pretty sure this plan would work. Raven, you shoot your powers back at Venus, BB, you morph into a cheetah and charge at her, and tell Cyborg and Galfore to come with me to finish her," Robin explained. "Got, chief!" said BB. "Okay," said Raven. Then, she chanted, "Azerath Mentrion Zenthios!" Her powers went mega as they hit Venus and made her fly backward.   
"GRRRRRRR! That stupid little earthling boy thinks he can just defeat me? HA! Kiss or no kiss, I SHALL WIIIIIIIIN!" Venus screamed as she ran toward the Titans and was about to shoot a red starbolt at them, when BB,(as a green cheetah) came and pounced on her. "GALFORE! CYBORG! ROBIN! NOW!" BB called, after morphing back into a human.

Ch.12 part 1

then, she chanted, "Azerath Mentrion Zenthios!" Her powers went mega as they hit Venus and made her fly backward.   
"GRRRRRRR! That stupid little earthling boy thinks he can just defeat me? HA! Kiss or no kiss, I SHALL WIIIIIIIIN!" Venus screamed as she ran toward the Titans and was about to shoot a red starbolt at them, when BB,(as a green cheetah) came and pounced on her. "GALFORE! CYBORG! ROBIN! NOW!" BB called, after morphing back into a human. Cyborg, Robin, and Galfore raced to do their part. Suddenly, Venus sprung up, slapped BB, (Raven gasped, "Beast Boy) and flew up in the air, really fast. Venus chanted another evil spell. Her eyes glowed red, three pairs of wings sprouted from her back. Her hands and feet grew claws, her teeth became sharper, and her tongue grew long. Robin and Galfore, shiverd a little, Raven's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide, and BB, who woke up, gulped when he saw Venus. "Mommy!" Cyborg said in a small voice.  
"Robin, give me your bo-staff," Galfore instructed.  
Robin did as he was told, because, he know what Galfore was going to do, according to his plan of getting rid of Venus. Galfore used Avril's wand(he borrowed it from her earlier before going off to save Robin) to chant a spell and Robin's bo-staff glowed with orange and sparkly magic. Galfore told Robin what to do, and Robin aimed his bo-staff at Venus in the heart.  
BOOM!  
Venus screamed in pain. She fell into the ocean and exploded! Her black magic sprung out of her and dissapered.

Ch.12 part 2

Later, Cyborg and Galfore called the police to take Blackfire and Slade to jail for poisoning Starfire.

Meanwhile, Robin, and BB went back to the Tower. Raven and Avril were relieved that the boys were safe and not injured.

Robin went over to Starfire, who's still sleeping in her bed. Robin bent over and softly put his lips on Starfire's lips. He kissed her until her eyes opened. She smiled at Robin and he smiled back at her. Then, the two lovers hugged in a lovely way. Beast boy and Raven hugged (and accidentally kissed) each other for joy, and Avril smiled, really big, for her niece is finally awake.

"Yo! BB, Rae, and Avril! Can you three come downstairs and help me with the uh...T-car?" Cyborg called.

"You shouldn't hesitate!" Galfore whispered, angrily, to Cyborg. "I couldn't come up with anything else," Cy whispered back. They are hiding under the table in the Living room.

BB, Rae, and Avril, went downstairs leaving Robin and Starfire alone. "Robin, what happened while I was sleeping?" Starfire asked. "It's a long story, Star. After you drank orange juice, we took you home to find what poisoned you; Slade kidnapped me, along with your evil aunt and your crazy sister. Luckily, for me, I was rescued by Galfore, Cy, and BB, and defeated Venus for killing you," Robin said. "I cannot believe I drank it," Starfire said, shamefully. "You didn't know, Star. Blackfire was in a disguise as a saleswoman told you it was peach juice," Robin replied.

"But Robin, still-"Robin put his fingers on her lips. "What? You don't like my kiss?" Robin asked, smirking. "I do!" said Starfire, smiling innocently. "Then problem solved," Robin concluded.

"Hey, Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty, come on downstairs, I got something to show you," Avril said in the doorway. Then, she zapped. Robin picked Starfire up in a bridle style, and carried her to the living room. Oh, yeah, the lights are off. "Why is it dark in here?" Star wondered. "Oh, Cy and BB are probably playing hide-seek-in-the-dark! Robin frowned. "But I'll turn them on," He said, smiling. When he did, suddenly...

"SURPRISE!"

AAAH!" Robin and Star both screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARFIRE!" Everybody shouted.

Robin's eyes and Starfire's eyes both went wide.

There were balloons hanging on the walls, a banner saying, "Happy Birthday Starfire", and a table with plates, silverware, two boxes of pizza, (one contains meat while the other contains pineapples) and the birthday cake.

Everybody was there, Raven, BB, Cy, Galfore, Avril, Batman, and GASP Starfire's parents!

Robin put Starfire down so, she could greet and hug her parents. Her parents were sooooo happy to see her.

During the party, cake and pizza were good and playing with the "Beast Boy" piñata was fun. Finally, time for the gifts.

Beast Boy gave Star a teddy bear and a video game.

Raven-a fairy tale," Sleeping Beauty" and a dictionary.

Cyborg-a helmet for her so, Robin can take her on his Rcycle.

The Adults-a wand for her so, she can use to fight for good more.

And Robin-you know what he gave her? If you guess that diamond necklace, YOU'RE RIGHT!

Starfire gasped when she opened it in his box.

"Robin, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, happily. ( 8-) )

"T-Thanks! It reminds me of you," Robin said, blushing. ( :- ).

She kissed him on the lips, which everybody thought was VERY CUTE!

(Cyborg and BB, who like all boys, don't like romance, got disgusted. Who cares about them anway! Starfire and Robin are together forever and forever! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!)

The end


End file.
